Always Alone
by UnicornCookieMonster
Summary: Hayden Parker is starting a a internship at NCIS. But her life is about to get more complicated, especially as her adopted parents have ties to the case they are working on. When her parents are arrested, she is stuck, she's just lost her whole family, so what happens when a person steps forward as a family member.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter Here it goes!**

I stuck in my headphones as I grabbed my bag and ran out the door to the bus, I was eighteen and didn't know how to drive, well I do only I failed the driving test five times, so now it's either bus or skateboard. I sat at the front getting a few dirty looks from the other passengers maybe it was my green hair, or my black heavy boots with studs on, or it might have been my skull t-shirt with the words bloody bitch one it. I sighed as I stared out the window, a woman got on and looked about, there was only one free seat and that was next to me. She smiled as she sat down next to me. I smiled back and pulled out my headphones, I didn't want to be rude to her, as she seemed really nice.  
"You remind me of my friend, her name is Abby and looks just like you" she said, I nodded, "I'm Ziva David" she said holding out her hand, I bit my lip.  
"I'm Hayden Parker and I kinda don't do handshakes, I'm more of a hug you person" I said, oh god she thinks I'm a freak now I thought, but she just laughed and pulled me into a hug.  
"Your totally like Abby, so where you heading?" she asked,  
"NCIS, I've got an internship there" I said,  
"Same! Only I work there, what's the internship for?" she asked.  
"Forensics, it's going to be epic" I said smiling.  
"Well stick with me, I'll show you where to go" she said smiling. I nodded and the bus came to a stop, I suddenly thought, why didn't she drive to work? But I didn't ask as it was probably rude. So I walked along with her, to the building. It was huge and had security guards. I smiled at them and they smiled back, so maybe they weren't all scary. They got into the lift and went up into the bullpen, Ziva smiled at Tony, who looked at my weirdly.  
"Um...Guys, sorry I'm late, Car broke down again, so I took to bus, oh yeah, this is Hayden, she's doing an Internship with the Forensics team, I'm just going to take her so she doesn't get lost or y'know" she said, one of the guys nodded and she took me to another lift where we went down, we walked through a long corridor and into a lab it was so cool.

"ABBY!" yelled Ziva, as Brain Matter came rocking through the speakers, I smiled, and a woman wearing black came out, now this is more me. "Abby, who's got the internship girl?" she asked, that nice, I don't even get a name. Abby walked over and picked up a list.  
"Well, Kyle has Owen, Darcy has Finn and I have a girl named, Hayden, isn't that meant to be Jayden?" she asked. I smiled and stepped forward.  
"Nope, it's Hayden" I said smiling, she smiled and hugged me. "So you're Abby, apparently, I look like you?" we turned to Ziva, who smiled.  
"You do look very similar, I better go" she said and ran out.  
"So this is Mass Spec or Big Daddy as he likes to be called" Abby said, she was giving me the Abby-Ville tour. It was epic. "So you like Brain Matter?" she asked, as I was humming the tune in my head.  
"Yeah, they are like my favourite band" I said and we high fived, suddenly a guy, walked in, He was older and had grey hair, he smiled at Abby and then looked at me.  
"Gibbs this is Hayden, she's doing an internship here! Isn't it great" she said smiling, Gibbs nodded but I could tell he wasn't that thrilled. "So what did you want?" she asked.  
"We have a case a little girl has gone missing and we need you on top form" he said, Abby nodded and looked at me.  
"We can do that, so where did she go missing?" she asked, Gibbs told her and we started pulling up CCTV footage. Abby and Hayden were talking about how the parents must be feeling.  
"Abby, I got the evidence and a caf-pow" said a man; he walked in and looked Abby. "You didn't tell me you had a younger sister" he said, I looked at him. Geek.  
"McGee, we are not Sister's this is Hayden, internship, the one I've been complaining about for months" she said. I gasped and held my hand to my heart.  
"You were complaining about me" I said and started to fake cry. Abby looked scared but relaxed as I started to laugh.  
"No I was worried I was going to get someone like, Sandra" she said and she looked at McGee, who nodded. "Sandra was my last intern, she annoyed the hell outta me always, like she would press the wrong buttons mix up things" she added. McGee plonked the evidence box down on the table and Abby started going through it, she passed me a couple of mini bags with hairs in and I started to get to work on them, while Abby looked at the broken glass that was in there. "So that kidnapper must have busted the window to get in, and grabbed the girl who was sleeping" said Abby, I nodded agreeing with her. The computer beeped and I ran to it, there was a match on the hair I got. I clicked on it and jumped back. "Hayden! Are you ok?" she asked, she got me up and looked at the match. "Abby, Mum's hair, it's a match" I said. She looked at the computer and then back at me. "We've got to tell Gibb's" she said as she took me upstairs again.

"What can you tell us about your mother, Hayden?" Gibbs asked, I was sitting in a chair in an interrogation room. "Well, she isn't my real mother; I was adopted when I was five. Her full name is Sarah Carly Parker, she is 36 years old. She drives a mini cooper; the number plate is DE4 GRY5. I don't know where she works she never told me" I said and started to sob. "I'm sorry, it's just they looked after me, y'know" I said. Gibbs nodded and walked out the room.

**3****rd**** Persons Point of View:**

Gibbs walked into the viewing room and looked at Vance who shook his head. "We can't keep her as an intern, she might try and destroy evidence, but I think she doesn't know anything about it" he said, Gibbs nodded and walked out again and into Abby, who looked worried and scared and always excited but then again Abby was always excited. "Gibbs, I was running, Hayden's DNA, just to make sure she was telling the truth about being adopted and…it came up with a match to someone, Gibbs and guess who it is…." She said pausing for a moment. "Me, Gibbs, that girl is my sister, she is biologically my sister that's why we look similar, can I tell her?" she said smiling. Gibbs sighed this was getting more confusing by the second. "Abby, stop for a minute, think, she's just found out that her adoptive parents are involved in a kidnapping case, she might freak out more if you tell her" He said, Abby nodded. "I'll wait" she said before walking off happily.

Gibbs walked back into the viewing room and told Vance the recent news. While this was going on, a woman was being brought in by Ziva and Tony. She had fiery red hair and green eyes that glared at anyone that looked into them. She was sat down and Gibbs walked in. "I want to see my daughter! I have to see her. I know she's here, she's been on about it for weeks, the stupid internship" she yelled. Gibbs smacked down the folder and glared at her. "You can see her later, if she wants to see you, now let's answer a few questions, Shall we?" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Sarah, you obviously love your daughter" he said and Sarah, she nodded and smiled at Gibbs. "Would you want her to go missing?" he asked, and she shook her head. Gibbs nodded and placed a photo on the table, it was of a girl. "Would you ever take a child?" he asked and Sarah stood up and glared at Gibbs. "Take a Child! Is this is why I am here? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I'M TELL YA NOTHING" She screamed at him. Gibbs stared deep into her eyes trying to see the truth but it was hidden. He placed an evidence bag on the table inside was a single hair. Sarah raised her eyebrows. "That is your hair, Sarah" he said, she bit her lip and looked away. "Where's the kid Sarah?" he asked, she shook her head, did he really think she was going to tell her. "WHERE'S THE KID DAMN IT" He yelled at her, she jumped and grabbed some paper before scribbling an address down. "There, my husband is there, he has a weapon, he'll kill her if you go" she warned him, Gibbs nodded and walked out, he grabbed Ziva, Tony and McGee and they all ran to the elevator, Abby raced after them. "GIBBS! Hayden's ran into the interrogation room" she yelled. Gibbs shook her head; maybe her daughter could knock some sense into her mother's head.

"Why mother? So you could raise it as you own" yelled Hayden at her mother, she had been surprised to see her daughter run into there, but quickly regain her sense and smiled at her. "Hayden, who's looked after you all these years, who's given you money, feed you? Me Hayden, Me" she said, "And how have you repaid me? With nothing, now the least you could do is destroy the evidence" she said. Hayden stared at her with pure disgust, the person she looked up to, had stolen a child and was telling to let her go free? "Mother, you're right, you looked after me, but now I'm going to look after you, Go to jail and maybe you'll come out a nicer person" she said and slammed the door, she ran off to find somewhere to hide. As she ran she pasted Abby who chased after her, "Hayden! Wait!" she yelled and followed Hayden all the way to the drinks machine where she curled up into a ball, Abby paid for two caf-pows and sat down beside her. "What's the matter? Hay-Hay" she said, Hayden chuckled and sobbed and looked up at Abby, who handed her a caf-pow. "I spoke to my mother, well, my former mother, I guess. She told me to destroy any evidence linking to her" Hayden said, Abby nodded "But I didn't, I mean. It's her fault, she needs to go inside" she added. "But Abby, I have no one now, It was always, me, Sarah and Jake, I guess it's just me then" She said. Abby smiled, like she knew something I didn't and smiled. "You'll always have me" she said, Hayden looked at her and Abby covered her mouth with her hand "Shit, I mean, you could come and live with me" she said. Hayden shook her head, she couldn't do that. Abby stamped her foot and grabbed Hayden's hand. "Come on let me show you something" she said.

They walked into the lab and stood over by the computers. Abby grabbed a piece of Hayden's hair and pulled it out. "Ouch!" she said covering her head with her hands, Abby smiled at her. "Sorry, but you'll see later" she said, Hayden's DNA came up on the screen and she smiled as Abby started to run it through the Database. "So this is going to prove what?" Hayden asked and Abby shushed her, it dinged and they both stared at the computer. Was she in the Databases? Hayden asked herself. Abby shot forward and clicked the button and there was Abby's face staring back at her. "Hayden, I'm your sister" she said and suddenly Hayden's world swung right around and she ran out and crashed into Ziva. Who stared after her as she ran away from everyone?

"You can't stay here all night" said a voice and Hayden turned to see Gibbs. She shrugged and carried on staring out at the night. She was sitting on a bench which over looked a road. "Yeah, I can" she said, but sighed and looked at Gibbs. "I guess you going to tell me that Abby loves me and I could live with her" Hayden said and Gibbs nodded. "Well don't, because Abby has a family, a biological family, people that gave me up" she snarled pointing at herself. Gibbs shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. "Actually, she doesn't, she was adopted just like you, but I'll leave her to tell you more about that" he said, Abby, was adopted like me? Hayden told herself. "Do you know you're why back?" he asked and she nodded as he walked off throwing his coffee into the bin. Hayden tucked her knees under her chin and started to think about her life. She sighed as she stood up and looked down, her clothes were a mess and her bag was still in Abby's lab. She smiled as she thought of Abby, maybe we could get along? She asked herself as she turned back into the Navy Yard, she had got a visitor's card from when she first came and she flashed it at the guards who let her in. She nodded at Gibbs as she passed them and he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. The lift to ages and Hayden started to wonder if coming back here was such a good idea, but the lift came to a halt as she was about to press the button and she knew she had to go. "Abby? You in here" she called and she heard a sob. Hayden ran to her. Abby was sitting with her back leaning against the desk, crying. "Abby, I'm so sorry, I ran off. Just I was scared and confused" I said but Abby grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I smiled as I came face to face with a hippo. "Most people have a teddy, Abby" I said and we both laughed. "Hayden, I can understand if you don't want to move in" she said, but I hit her gently. "Don't be ridiculous, I want to move in" I said and we smiled as we hugged.

A few weeks later and everything were complete, all of Hayden's stuff had been moved into Abby's spare bedroom and Hayden was surprised that Abby was not kidding when she said she slept in a coffin, because she actually did. "She told me it was a box sofa, when I slept round here for the first time" said McGee, Hayden smiled; it was totally obvious to me that McGee had a crush on Abby and Abby has a crush on McGee. They were at the Welcome party that Abby was holding for Hayden and the apartment was packed. There was everyone from NCIS that loved Abby, her family, that were super cool. Hayden was frighten a bit because would that want her there but they let her in with open arms and even gave her present, which was a sign language book as Hayden found out, they were deaf. There was also a group of Nuns that Abby apparently went bowling with. "But I will have to look after you now, so I won't be able to" she told the Nuns and Hayden started to fake choke. "Excuse me, I'm eighteen not five, you going to go bowling with them" I pointed out and the Nuns smiled. "I like her already" said one of them and somehow I found myself smiling…

**Is it good? Do you like it? Any improvements? I don't mind a bad review as long as you tell me how to improve it. **

**None like, **

**Your story is crap.**

**Please **


End file.
